


Deadly Sins

by Kawaii_Kookie



Category: VIXX
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Seven Deadly Sins, Sort of Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Kookie/pseuds/Kawaii_Kookie
Summary: Story of 3 couples all matched with the Seven Deadly sins (excluding one as their are only 6 members) Changing the perspectives between couples exploring their lifestyles and relationships.WARNING- I LOVE VIXX SO MUCH, I NEVER WANT ANYTHING BAD TO HAPPENED TO THEM. THIS IS PURELY FICTION. PLEASE READ TAGS IN ADVANCE. MORE WILL BE ADDED AS THE STORY PROGRESSES.





	Deadly Sins

 

   


VIXX Six deadly sins  
   
Taekwoon  - Greed - Only cares about his own personal gain willing to sacrifice others on things in order to do so

 

Wonshik- Gluttony- Desires more than is required of him

 

Sanghyuk-  Pride- Excessive belief in his own abilities that interferes with his grace to god. Claimed to be the most deadliest of the sins

 

Hakyeon-  Wrath- Individuals who spurns love for fury

 

Jaekwan -  Envy - Desires for other traits, status , abilities or situation

 

Hongbin - Sloth - Avoidance of physical or spiritual work 

 9pm, the clock echoed ticking to the slow rhythm of reality. Accompanied by the soft pushes of the chords played by Wonshik inside his enclosed studio. "Oh I hope Hakyeon is feeling alright" Wonshik mutters lifting the collar of his turtle neck higher on his neck. A few seconds flow with silence until the house fills with the scent Wrath. "Wonshik get your ass down stairs" a familiar voice yells while slamming down his work bag causing it to bounce off their sofa. Fear instantly circulated Wonshik's system, gulping the male rose from his seat. Approaching the door, he took a moment to peer through the door. The small gap revealed Hakyeon leaning on their kitchen counter his hair ruffled from his constant pulling at the fragile strands. His face scrunched tight, suit and tie hanging loosely off his masculine body. Slowly, Wonshik opened the door stepping out into their joined kitchen and living area. "Hello Wonshik how are you" Hakyeon stares at Wonshik fury dilating in his pupils. Shakily, Wonshik replies " G-Good thanks" Thrilled, Hakyeon walks up to Wonshik placing a delicate kiss onto the males forehead.

 "What is happening?" Wonshik asked himself confused as to why Hakyeon was acting this way.  Wonshik peered up at Hakyeon , dumbfounded to find a smirk arising on the elder males face. Striding forward Hakyeon forced Wonshik into the edge of the counter pressing the males back against the rough edge. Instantly, Hakyeon smashes the two males lips together. Pleasure built up inside both males, as their lips dance together. Hakyeon violently bit down on Wonshik lips causing the younger to whimpering opening his mouth. Hakyeon darted his tongue into Wonshik mouth exploring the hot cavern gaining his dominance. Both needing to breath they detached their lips as they both gasped for air. "Your so beautiful kitten" Hakyeon moans gliding a hand through Wonshik's crimson black hair. Wonshik looks down at the floor embarrassed. With this Hakyeon, intertwines his fingers with the youngers hair yanking it backwards. Wonshik's hisses in pain placing his arms behind on the counter to stabilize himself. "Listen here you little bitch, never look down in my presence you got that?" the older yells gritting his teeth. "Y-Yes Sir" Wonshik whimpers the pain intensifying. Chuckling, Hakyeon slowly guides his hand up through Wonshik's shirt exploring the depths of the youngers chest. 

Wonshik shivers as the others cold rough hand glides over his abs stroking them. Pleasure as well as frustration arose in the younger. "Why do things have to be this way" "Look at you all needy for me" Hakyeon whispers placing a nipple bud between his fingers slowly fiddling with it. The younger couldn't help but let out a strangled moan as the elder continued to tease him. "Why, Why" The words repeated in the youngers head. " I going to ruin you tonight" With this Hakyeon slid his hands down the males chest towards his jeans. Wonshik instincts kicked in, using his hands on the counter as leverage he pushed off into a sprint. Hakyeon taken aback instantly ran after the male. "Wonshik!!" Not looking behind him the musician approached the stairwell. Taking his first step onto the stairs, he pushed forward to only feel the familiar cold touch slither up his arm as a hand grabbed his wrist yanking him backwards. Wonshik flew backwards crashing into Hakyeon chest. "LET ME GO!!" Grunting, Hakyeon harshly pulled the other arms behind his back locking them in one arm. "You have fucked up little Kitten" Hakyeon growled placing his other hand over Wonshik's mouth. 

Wonshik struggled for his life, wriggling around thrashing desperate to escape from the clutches of his lover. Wonshik fought for his words only for them to be muffled against the elder hand. Hakyeon began to walk backwards dragging Wonshik with him. "I think you need to be taught a lesson kitten" With this Hakyeon turned them both around before violently pushing Wonshik face down onto the sofa. Before straddling the younger trapping him. "Please Hakyeon I'm sorry" Wonshik began to plead tears forming in his eyes. Hakyeon didn't respond and proceeded to remove his belt from  his jeans. "Hakyeon please" Wonshik cried squirming underneath the elder. "Shut up!!" With this Hakyeon took a hold of Wonshik's arms placing the two wrists together. "No no please" Wonshik cried his words muffled slightly as he pressed his face down onto the cushioned furniture. Wonshik felt the leather begin to be wrapped around his wrist, Hakyeon continued to winded the belt tightly around Wonshik's wrist before tying it off, letting Wonshik's hands fall onto his back. "Hakyeon stop" Wonshik whimpered out as he felt hope slip from his conscious. 

Hakyeon's low chuckle echoed around the house , his hands waltz around the waistline of the musician's jeans. Before Wonshik could register Hakyeon's next move his jeans where yanked from his lower body, the winter air slapping his legs. "Stop Stop Stop!!" Wonshik screamed knowing what's coming. "You know I love it when you beg me to stop... it turns me on kitten" Hakyeon teases. "Ahhh!!!"  Wonshik yells as Hakyeon smacks his hand against Wonshik's ass with such force. "You will receive 10 for trying to run away from me" Hakyeon growls. Wonshik buried his head into the cushioned sofa preparing himself for the worst. SMACK SMACK SMACK!!! Mercilessly, the elder continuously hit the younger on the ass causing red to bloom around the areas followed by the desperate screams of Wonshik. "I'm sorry I'm sorry" Wonshik cried out hissing from the pain. "This is what you deserve you fucking slut!!" Hakyeon said as he finished the final hit. 

Tension swirled in the air as silence filled the residence both males breathing heavily. Wonshik continued to whine the burning sensation from his butt becoming unbearable. "Come here Kitten" With this Hakyeon skillfully grabbed Wonshik' hips and turned him over onto his back. "Shit" Wonshik mutters as he feels his hand becoming num. Wonshik's face met Hakyeon's, all the love and passion the elder used to be filled with, was now plastered over this new persona loaded with fury. The memory bringing tears to the youngers eyes. "Hakyeon i'm so-" Hakyeon attached their lips once more desperation engulfing Hakyeon as he again bit down on the Wonshik's lips. Wonshik became transfixed lost in the void that was Cha Hakyeon. "I love you Wonshik" Hakyeon claimed peering down at Wonshik. 

Frustration enveloped Wonshik, he gently titled his head glancing at the coffee table where a piece of paper and pen lay. The sheet reading Beautiful Liar as it glistened in the moonlight. 

The remaining of the night echoed Wonshik's screams as Hakyeon attacked the youngers body. "I am going to need a bigger turtle neck" Wonshik thought before he fell unconscious. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys this is my first Vixx fanfiction based on the Deadly Sins. This story will cover the 3 couples of Vixx each chapter with a different couple.   
> COMMENT IF THEIR IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE INVOLVED IN THE STORY OR ANY MISTAKE ETC.   
> THANKS FOR READING!! XX


End file.
